Hello, I'm Akashi - kun's Boyfriend
by healiceadelia
Summary: "Salam kenal, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku adalah kekasih Akashi - kun" dengan wajah polos itulah Kuroko Tetsuya memperkenalkan dirinya. (AkaKuro)
_**Hello, I'm Akashi – kun's Boyfriend.**_

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Ore!Akashi x Kuroko**

 **(Walaupun make Oreshi Akashi tetep manggil Tetsuya yah. Soalnya lebih seksi gitu *gak)**

 **don't like, don't read!**

* * *

"Tumben sekali, Akashi telat latihan."

Si surai hijau mengkoreksi letak kacamata. Bola yang ia lempar baru saja masuk ke dalam ring. Kedua iris hijau itu menatap ke arah pemuda berkulit gelap yang sedari tadi hanya mendrible bola tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Masih menunggu kapten mereka yang sudah hampir sejam tidak datang latihan.

"Mungkin dia ada urusan, tidak mungkin Akashi tidak datang tanpa alasan, nanodayo."

"Yah walaupun gitu Akashi pasti tetap ninggalin pesan kan?"

"Nee, kalau Aka-chin gak datang kita gak usah latihan aja, aku lelah." Seorang bocah—yang gak pantas disebut bocah karena postur tubuhnya yang tidak normal—yang sedang mengunyah keripik kentang itu mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Kau mau kita besok di omelin pelatih gara – gara bolos?" Aomine Daiki menatap datar ke rekan yang sibuk mengunyah sedari tadi.

"Tumben sekali Aomine gak mau bolos, padahal kerja nya bolos mulu, Nanodayo." Bola sukses masuk kedalam ring. Midorima Shintarou mengkoreksi letak kacamata.

"Untuk pertama kali aku sependapat dengan Mido-chin." Kentang dikunyah lagi oleh Murasakibara Atsushi. Aomine mendecih.

"Jadi selama ini kau tak pernah sependapat denganku, Nanodayo?!"

"Karena pendapat Mido-chin selama ini membuatku ingin menghancurkanmu.."

"Apa kau bilang, nanodayo?!"

"Berisik kalian, Murasakibara, Midorima." Aomine menatap datar kedua rekannya. Sudah sependapat pun masih bertengkar.

"Siang!"

Perhatian mereka teralih ke salah satu makhluk berambut kuning dengan tampang ceria yang baru saja masuk ke dalam gymnasium. Kise Ryota melepas sepatunya lalu masuk ke dalam tempat latihan tersebut, agak sedikit heran karena kapten mereka tidak tampak.

"Are? Kenapa Akashi-cchi tidak ada-ssu?" Tanya Kise.

"Mana kutau jangan tanya padaku, tanya pada Akashi sana." Jawab Aomine.

"Aomine-cchi jawab pertanyaan orang bisa baik – baik gak-ssu?"

"Gak."

Kise cemberut. Ia memilih mengambil bola basket dan latihan kecil kecilan. Mendrible, shoot, dan tehnik tehnik yang sudah ia tiru dari banyak pemain basket. "Masalahnya ini Akashi-cchi, gak biasanya telat-ssu." Bola sukses masuk ke dalam ring.

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan tanya padaku, tanya pada Akashi."

"Aku gak berbicara padamu Ahomine-cchi-ssu!" Si kuning kesal.

"Jangan memanggilku Ahomine, Ryotaho!" balas Aomine tak mau kalah.

"Aomine-cchi memang Aho, jadinya Ahomine-cchi-ssu!"

"Diamlah kau Ryotaho!"

"Kalian berisik sekali, Nanodayo." Midorima menginterupsi. "Daripada begini lebih baik kita tanyakan kepada pelatih." Letak kacamata dikoreksi.

"Pelatih belum datang, kita disuruh latihan sendiri dulu. Makanya kalau gak ada Akashi gak ada yang ngatur." Jawab Aomine.

"Ngomong – ngomong Kuroko-cchi kok gak ada juga?" Kise menoleh kesana kemari mencari rekan yang beraura tipis itu.

Aomine, Murasakibara dan Midorima saling pandang. Baru menyadari bahwa pemain keenam bayangan mereka juga tidak ada. Biasanya ia akan muncul tiba tiba dibelakang Aomine atau sudah berdiri memegang bola di samping Midorima. Tetapi kali ini tidak tampak sama sekali.

"Kali ini Tetsu beneran gak ada.." Aomine berpendapat.

"Biasanya kan Aomine-cchi bakal teriak kalau Kuroko-cchi muncul dibelakangnya—ssu."

"Ya, teriakan nya mirip perempuan, Nanodayo."

Murasakibara hanya acuh tak acuh dan sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang nya.

"Berisik kalian! Salahkan Tetsu yang hobi muncul tiba tiba!" Aomine kesal.

"Kok serasi banget Akashi-cchi ama Kuroko-cchi. Sama sama telat datang-ssu."

"Serasi? Kau kira mereka sepasang kekasih?"

"Kan bisa aja! Kalau Aomine-cchi iya gak mungkin dapet kekasih. Kan jomblo abadi-ssu!"

"Kubunuh kau Kise!"

Bola basket dilempar, mendarat mulus di atas kepala Kise Ryota. "Apa – apaan kau Aomine-cchi! Gak usah lempar bola. Sakit tau—ssu!" Si kuning mengelus kepala kuning nya yang terasa nyeri akibat terkena lemparan—penuh perasaan—dari Aomine Daiki.

"Kalian ini sudah seperti sepasang suami-istri yang sedang bertengkar, Mine-chin, Kise-chin." Murasakibara berpendapat melihat kedua sejoli yang sibuk bertengkar coretmesracoret.

"Kami bukan suami-istri!"

"Kami bukan suami-istri-ssu!"

"Tuhkan kompak.." Keripik kentang dikunyah lagi.

Perempatan muncul di sudut kepala Aomine Daiki. "Kubunuh kau Murasakibara.." ucapnya kesal.

"Sudah cukup main – mainnya."

Keempat orang itu—Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise—mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke seorang pria paruh baya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam gymnasium. Pelatih klub basket SMP Teiko, Shirogane Kozo. Matanya meneliti semua pemain grup 1 tersebut, dan menyadari sang kapten tidak tampak disana.

"Loh, dimana Akashi?" sang pelatih bertanya.

"Dia telat-ssu!" jawab Kise.

"Tidak seperti biasanya. Ya sudah biarlah. Nanti akan ku berikan latihan khusus untuknya."

Aomine berbisik. "Latihan khusus atau tambahan latihan 20 kali lipat?" Pemuda berkulit gelap itu ber- _sweatdrop_ -ria, dan keempat temannya mengangguk setuju.

"Etto.. Kuroko-cchi juga gak ada-ssu!"

Shirogane Kozo menyipitkan mata—yang sebenarnya sudah sipit—untuk mencari keberadaan anak bayangan bernama Kuroko Tetsuya di barisan. Sang pelatih hanya menghela napas, "Nanti biar kuberikan latihan khusus saja dia."

Aomine Daiki merinding, membayangkan Kuroko Tetsuya yang mempunyai tubuh lemah itu akan diberikan latihan khusus—atau latihan 20 kali lipat lebih berat—dari sang pelatih. Bisa – bisa, pemuda berparas cantik itu akan muntah muntah nantinya. Atau yang terparah bakal pingsan. Pemikiran Aomine sungguh hiperbolis.

"Ok, latihannya kita mulai!"

Para pemain grup 1 Teiko memulai latihan mereka. Dimulai dengan lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 5 putaran, Mengoper, menembak, dan lain lain. Latihan yang apabila dilihat saja tampak sangat gampang, tetapi jika dilakukan akan sangat menyiksa.

* * *

Sudah satu jam semenjak latihan dimulai, Akashi Seijuurou, Kapten dari klub basket Teiko itu tidak kunjung datang. Tidak seperti biasanya sang kapten terlambat datang latihan. Dialah yang selalu datang tepat waktu tanpa pernah absen. Juga pemain keenam bayangan Teiko, Kuroko Tetsuya. Keberadaan nya memang kadang tidak disadari oleh anggota klub, tapi ia akan tetap datang berlatih.

"Akashi – kun dan Tetsu – kun belum datang juga, ya?" Momoi Satsuki, manajer cantik Teiko itu berbicara kepada teman masa kecil, Aomine Daiki.

"Ya, biarlah, lagipula mereka nanti dapat latihan khusus dari pelatih."

"Tapi kan gak biasanya.." Momoi memberi sebotol air mineral ke Aomine.

Air mineral diminum habis "Ya, sekali kali buat salah kan normal. Kalau yang gak pernah salah itu gak normal." Aomine menaruh handuknya di dalam tas dan melanjutkan latihan. Momoi hanya menghela napas.

Perhatian gadis bersurai merah jambu itu teralihkan ke arah pintu gymnasium. Ia melihat pemuda berambut merah berdiri disana, seperti dengan berbicara dengan seseorang. Penasaran, Momoi berjalan ke pintu gym dan membukanya. Terkejut saat melihat Kapten Teiko dan pemain bayangan keenam sedang berdiri disana dan mengobrol.

"Akash – kun! Tetsu – kun!" Seru Momoi yang membuat orang – orang didalam tempat latihan teralihkan perhatiannya. Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Kise langsung menghampiri sang manajer.

"Akashi, akhirnya kau datang juga. Tapi kau akan diberi latihan 'khusus' oleh pelatih karena telat."

"Akashi-cchi, Kuroko-cchi kok telat sih?!"

Dan tentunya Aomine dan Kise yang akan nyolot duluan.

"Maaf kami telat." Akashi berbicara

"Akashi – kun telat karena salahku, tolong bilang ke pelatih." Kuroko Tetsuya berpendapat soal latihan 'khusus' yang disebut Aomine.

"Tidak tidak, ini salahku." Ucap Akashi.

"Ini salahku Akashi – kun, kalau tadi aku tidak meminta untuk ditemani, Akashi – kun pasti tidak akan telat."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi Tetsuya, aku menemanimu karena itu mauku."

"Tidak, karena aku yang meminta maka aku yang salah Akashi – kun."

"Tetsuya, sudah kubilang jangan menyalahkan dirimu."

Aomine, Momoi, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Kise ber-sweatdrop-ria melihat Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang sibuk berdebat pasal siapa-yang-salah. Bisa dibilang mereka tidak masuk – masuk ke gym karena sibuk berdebat soal itu di depan pintu.

"Tidak—Tetsuya tidak, jika kau yang diberi latihan khusus kau bisa mati nantinya."

"Aku tidak lemah Akashi – kun, jangan suka meremehkan aku."

"oi oi—kalian kok jadi berdebat gini? Sudah sudah, yang penting kalian sudah datang." Aomine menginterupsi.

Akashi dan Kuroko menghentikan kegiatan debat mereka.

"Ngomong – ngomong tumben kalian berdua telat bersamaan?" Momoi bertanya.

"Tadi aku jalan berdua dengan Tetsuya—"

"Tidak, aku minta ditemani ke Maji Burger untuk beli Vanilla Milkshake dengan Akashi – kun."

"Sama aja kita jalan berdua—"

"Tidak, Akashi – kun."

5 orang lainnya lagi lagi ber- _sweatdrop_ -ria. Kapten dan pemain bayangan keenam ini benar benar sama sama keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah, walau akhirnya Akashi yang akan mengalah.

"Gak, gak, masalahnya, kok Akashi mau nemenin Tetsu? Tumben. Biasanya kau yang nyuruh orang Akashi." Aomine berpendapat.

"Oh, tentu. Kau belum tau Tetsuya siapa aku ya?" ucap Akashi.

"Memang Kuroko-cchi siapamu—ssu?"

"Pasti teman se-tim, apalagi kalau bukan itu, nanodayo."

"Mana tau suami-istri, habisnya mereka mirip dengan Mine-chin dan Kise-chin.."

"KAMI BUKAN SUAMI ISTRI!"

"KAMI BUKAN SUAMI-ISTRI-SSU!"

"Tuhkan kompak lagi.."

Aomine hampir saja melempar bola basket ke kepala ungu Murasakibara jika tidak ditahan oleh Momoi Satsuki, "Kubunuh kau Murasakibara!"

Akashi terkekeh kecil, ia lalu berdehem dan menoleh ke makhluk biru cantik dibelakannya, "Beritahu mereka Tetsuya."

Kuroko terdiam sebentar dan menatap dengan wajah datar ke arah rekan rekannya. Badan dibungkukkan sedikit.

"Perkenalkan, Aku Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kami sudah tau—"

"Aku adalah kekasih Akashi – kun."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa detik. Kelima makhluk disana diam dengan keadaan mulut terbuka. Dan akhirnya..

"KEKASIH?! SEJAK KAPAN?!"

* * *

 **END**

 **GAJE**

 **INI**

 **APAAN**

 **Demi nigou, saya buat apaan—ini gajelas banget wkawakwka. Ini cuman ide kelewat pas lagi obrak abrik tumblr nyari asupan AkaKuro lel, saya kan fujo maso yang selalu kekurangan asupan /ga**

 **Ya deh, gatau lagi mau ngomong apaan wkwk. Terima kasih yang udah mau baca**

 **Salam Kelinci, Healice Adelia.**


End file.
